


A Promise to Keep

by Chowda



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, New love, Nezumi - Freeform, NezumixShion, No. 6 - Freeform, Returning Love, Shion - Freeform, ShionxNezumi, Smut, Two gay friends, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chowda/pseuds/Chowda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Anime/Manga No. 6. This story involves the return of Nezumi after their long parting. Haven't watched/read No. 6, watch it now!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise to Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mosspetal (AlchemyAssist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchemyAssist/gifts).



> One of my smuts from my book of wonders to share with the world!!! X3

Shion bursts his windows open letting all his research papers fly out. "I'll be waiting Nezumi!" Shion yelled out. The day light was strong and the winds carried away his papers as if they were leading a trail right to him. Shion closed his eyes waiting for Nezumi to come back. A gust of wind hits Shion and Nezumi appeared on top of the balcony waiting for Shion to notice his presence.

"Whaaa?! Nezumi... You're back!" Shion rushes towards Nezumi almost causing him to loose balance. "Hey! Watch it!" Nezumi shouted. "Nezumi! Nezumi!" Shion continued to cry out. " I missed you so much! It has been 2 long years!" Nezumi held on to Shion. " I couldn't bear to leave you for this long Shion.." Nezumi softly spoke. Shion grabbed Nezumi's face and kissed his lips. "Please stay with me Nezumi... No more parting kisses..." Shion whispered keeping back his tears.

"You don't have to worry... I don't plan on going back." Nezumi reassured him. Nezumi returned Shion's kiss more deeply making Shion light-headed. "Haaa..." Shion gasped catching his breath. " Your wearing a lab coat... It's completely stainless white! How do you even keep that thing clean!?" Nezumi blurted out. " Oh... Yea... I helped rebuild No. 6 ..." Shion replied. "Just keep that city in check, you never know when that place will become a demon again!" Nezumi commanded Shion. Shion nodded. " Nezumi..." Shion asked in a low voice. "Hmm?" Nezumi turned his head. Shion held on to Nezumi placing his leg between his. " You're hard..." Shion whispered.

"Well I wasn't able to touch you for so long... Wanna have sex with me already... Aren't you a virgin still?" Nezumi asked. Shion blushed. " I'll take that as a yes." Nezumi smirked. " I'll teach you everything..." Nezumi pushed Shion over his desk and began to unbutton his lab coat. Nezumi licked his nipples and bit his collar bone. " Ahhh!" Shion wailed. Nezumi continued and slowly pulled down Shion's pants "Open your legs wider..." Nezumi requested. Shion let his thighs fall and gave in to Nezumi. Nezumi trails his hands over Shion's red scars going down towards his lower body. He rubbed his fingers around Shion's anus making Shion tremble. "Mhmmm... Haaa..." Shion moans softly. Nezumi inserted his fingers inside of Shion. "Khhaaaa..." Shion mumbled. Nezumi was rock hard after watching Shion's face enjoying the pleasure.

"Nezumi..." Shion gasped "Can I try...?" "Go ahead..." Nezumi laid his chest on the floor and closed his eyes, so Shion wouldn't be embarrassed. Shion kissed Nezumi's neck and trailed his kisses down his back remembering the scars that haunted Nezumi's past. He became curious and wanted to try something new. Shion licks around Nezumi's anus and shocked him. "Ah!?" Nezumi cried. " Sorry... Was I not supposed to..?" Shion whispered. "Its fine... I just... Didn't expect that from you... You can.. keep on going..." Nezumi shyly spoke. Shion smiled and inserted his tongue inside Nezumi making him twitch uncontrollably. ""Ahhhh... Kchhhh! Mhmmm..." Nezumi moaned. Saliva drips from Nezumi's ass. Shion then inserts his fingers into Nezumi making him moan even more loudly. "Haaa... Uhhh... More..." Nezumi continued to murmur. Shion gazed at Nezumi as if he wanted to please Nezumi more. "What?" Nezumi noticed Shion's face. Shion stared at Nezumi's ass.

" I... Want you..." Shion thought out loud. "Huh?" Nezumi questioned his request. "Well, I don't think my body could take you all at once... I would pass out before you start to feel pleasure." Shion's voice was cracking trying to make Nezumi give his body. " You want to do me..?" Nezumi asked casually letting out a sigh. "Fine! But you're not even experienced, you are too damn curious about everything. "It shouldn't be that hard..." Shion replied. " Once I enter you, It will all come naturally..." Shion opens Nezumi's thighs and held down his waist. " Just don't fuck me up..." Nezumi turned his head down waiting for Shion to enter his body.

Shion could feel the blood pulsing through Nezumi's veins. Nezumi's veins began to show more all around his lower body. Shion began to slowly enter Nezumi's tight body making Nezumi clench his teeth."Kchhhh..!" Nezumi groans. Nezumi pushes back Shion trying to make him slow down. "Idiot..!" Nezumi murmured. " But I'm going as slow as I can..." Shion replied. Nezumi pants trying to ignore the pain inside him. Nezumi rubs his ass to feel the hot liquid that leaked from him. "You're bleeding!" Shion gasped. " Uhh... It's fine... It'll go away..." Nezumi gasps. Shion re-positioned himself trying to make Nezumi loose. " Does my ass really need to be this high..?" Nezumi has a blank expression. " How else I'm I supposed to make your body relax..." Shion whimpers. Nezumi kisses Shion. " It's okay... I can take it. No need to belittle my body..." Nezumi takes in deep breaths and lies his chest on the ground and lays his hands in front of him barely holding himself up.

Shion thrusted deeply inside of him. Nezumi lost his grip in his hands, "Aahhhh! Ahhh!" Nezumi whimpered. "There... It's all in..." Shion pants. Nezumi tries to hold himself back up. Shion wraps his arms tightly around Nezumi after noticing Nezumi having a hard time keeping himself up. " I'm going to move faster now..." Shion whispers. "Mhmmmm.. Haaa... Kahhhhh...Too much...Uhhh..." Nezumi lets out moans of pleasure. Shion thrusts faster as he began to become accustomed to Nezumi's body. "Why is it so hot..." Shion noticed the heat hitting him. "Ah! Nezumi are you hot!? No wonder why your veins are popping out like that!" " I'm just a bit exhausted..." Nezumi replied softly. " Never mind the heat... Just fuck me..." Nezumi gasps.

Shion's face was flushed after hearing Nezumi. "Haaaa... Uhnn... Yea...Harder...." Shion couldn't stop but be flustered hearing Nezumi. At the same time he felt self-assured that Nezumi was satisfied with him. Shion turned Nezumi towards him holding his waist. "Hey-!" Nezumi shouted confused. Shion intertwined his tongue with his making Nezumi feel dizzy. " How can he kiss like that..." Nezumi thought to himself, " Maybe it's just me..." Nezumi become rougher with his kisses rubbing his hands through Shion's silky white hair abruptly.

Nezumi didn't let Shion catch his breath as if he could loose him at any moment. *Gasp* " Nezumi!? Let... Haaaaa... me.. breath..." Shion pants. " Breath through your nose... How are you supposed to keep up with me if your already loosing stamina?" Nezumi smirked. Shion reaches for Nezumi's lips and continued where they left off. They roughly caressed each others' bodies. Shion took down Nezumi's hair running his fingers through his dark blue hair. " Nezumi.... I love you...." Shion whispered near Nezumi's neck. " I love you more..." Nezumi smiled tenderly.

They kissed each other until they were getting close to their climax. "Shion... I'm.. gonna cum!" Nezumi moaned. " Just wait a bit longer..." Shion panted. Nezumi tried to touch himself but Shion held his wrists down quickly. " I said wait..." Shion looked into his eyes. Nezumi turned his head waiting for Shion to cum inside of him. "Nezumi...Haaaa.." Shion moaned. "Please go faster already.." Nezumi cried softly. Shion caressed Nezumi's cheek. " I will..." Shion replied. "Ahh! Aahhh!! Uhhh...Haaaaaa!" Nezumi cummed all over Shion's chest and face. As their chest rubs Shion felt Nezumi's hot cum all over him. "Nezu-Ahhh!" Shion moaned as he lifted his head up. Nezumi felt the heated liquid fill his body. "Haaaaa!" Nezumi felt wonderful with Shion's cum engulfing within him. "How have I fallen for him...?" Nezumi thought to himself as they kissed each other deeply.


End file.
